In U.S. application Ser. No. 577,448 of Louis A. Kamentsky describing a generalized cytometry instrument, a necessary aspect involves the immobilization of the cells to be examined onto a surface. Kamentsky describes the use of immobilizing media such as agarose for suspending the cells in a fixed position and for providing viable nutrients or reagents to same. Alternately, Kamentsky discloses the use of immobilized antibodies for selectively or nonspecifically securing desired cells to the surface for subsequent illumination, detection, and analysis.
It is an object of the present invention to provide another means whereby biological cells may be immobilized to a surface.
It is a yet further object of the present invention that apparatus and methods be provided for immobilizing biological cells in a manner whereby they may be selectively released for purification procedures and the like in response to detected cellular characteristics.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide methods and apparatus which, in conjunction with data results obtained by the generalized cytometry instrument, permit the specified translocation of cells thereby effecting purification and segregation of those cells either desired or undesired from a heterogeneous population.